Green Goblin
"What no Spider-Man? Shame! I do so enjoy winding him up." :-Green Goblin to the Fantastic Four Green Goblin is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Role in the Story Green Goblin is recruited by Doctor Doom and Loki, to aid them in their quest to retrieve the Cosmic Bricks needed to create Dr. Doom's Doomray of Doom. Green Goblin appears stealing the Cosmic Brick from Doc Ock after he was defeated by Captain America and Mister Fantastic and heads to Oscorp. Spider-Man heads there with the aid of Black Widow and Hawkeye, Green Goblin sets them into a trap and the heroes are forced to deal with Venom. The heroes arrive too late to stop Green Goblin as he escapes. Green Goblin is later shown at Doom's Castle where The Fantastic Four and Nick Fury head to. Green Goblin, who was expecting Spider-Man, shows up, knocks out the Human Torch and battles them, however, they managed to defeat him. History Classic Green Goblin Norman Osborn, CEO of OsCorp Chemical, first opposed Spider-Man from behind the scenes, funding the creation of super-villains to keep him busy and off the back of organized crime in exchange for payment by the mob. Seeking personal power for himself, Osborn created the Goblin Formula to enhance his physical and mental faculties. As part of a revenge scheme by his son Harry, because Norman spent little time with him, the formula exploded in Norman's face, granting him the desired effects but causing an alternate personality, the Green Goblin, to surface. Clad in a green-and-purple goblin costume, Green Goblin first tried to kill off Spider-Man to create an impressive reputation in the New York underworld. Foiled by the interference of the Hulk, the Goblin became personally invested in Spider-Man's failure as a hero, obsessed with the web-head in a psychotic way. After Gwen Stacy was killed in a confrontation with the Goblin, Spider-Man faced him in the final battle, and the Goblin was seemingly impaled on his own Goblin-Glider. Unbeknownst to most, Norman Osborn survived, as his powers included a regenerative healing factor, and he resurfaced much later to claim his rightful spot at the top of Spider-Man's rogues' gallery. Other Green Goblins included Harry Osborn, who wanted to avenge his father's death by killing Spider-Man, Bart Hamilton, Harry's power-hungry psychotherapist, and Phil Urich, who used the weaponry of the Green Goblin to be a superhero for a time. Ultimate Green Goblin Norman Osborn, the CEO of the company OsCorp, was contracted by the U.S. government to recreate the Super Soldier Serum that created Captain America. Osborn used a genetically engineered spider as a test subject, though the spider escaped and bit Peter Parker, giving him the powers that he would come to use as the hero Spider-Man. Deducing that Peter and Spider-Man were one and the same, Osborn had his chief scientist Doctor Otto Octavius test Oz, his version of the Super Soldier Serum, on him as a living human trial. A laboratory accident that caused an explosion killed all in the room except for Octavius and Norman's son Harry, but Osborn was mutated into a demonic creature, the Green Goblin. Apparently killed in his first altercation with Spider-Man, Osborn resurfaced months later with newfound control over his Goblin form and OsCorp... and with a desire to see Spider-Man either become his heir or suffer and die. Appearance Classic Green Goblin: The Green Goblin wears a green mask with large yellowish eye-lenses and pointed ears, a purple jester-esque hat, a suit of green chain-mail armor, a purple sleeveless shirt worn over it, purple shorts, a purple sash across the waist, a purple satchel containing pumpkin bombs, and purple gloves for grabbing and throwing bombs. Ultimate Green Goblin: The Green Goblin has a monstrous light green face with pointed ears, a black jumpsuit with silver metallic plating, and light green arms and legs. Abilities Green Goblin has many abilities, all of which have been adapted from the comics into a LEGO style. Amongst these abilities are: *'Flight (via Goblin-Glider):' Green Goblin can fly on his bat-like Goblin-Glider, which can be summoned at any time during gameplay. This glider has full flight capabilities and allows for easier navigation throughout New York City. *'Pumpkin Bomb Projectiles:' Green Goblin can throw Pumpkin Bombs at enemies, which explode on contact. They can also be used to destroy silver LEGO objects. These Pumpkin Bombs are retrieved from the purple satchel on his left side and are thrown with the gun targeting system. These bombs seem to be the strongest explosive projectiles because it can incapacitate a big-fig in one strike, while nothing else can kill big-figs. *'Computer Hacking': Green Goblin's insanity comes his super-intelligence, which allows him to hack into advanced computers. *'Super-Strength '(''Ultimate ''only): As the Ultimate Green Goblin, this villain possesses the ability of Big Figure Super Strength. This means that he wields a level of super strength greater than regular minifigures with super strength. This allows him to pick up larger-than-life objects, such as massive rock masses, and throw them at attackers. Trivia * Green Goblin was first seen in a gameplay demo at San Diego Comic-Con 2013. * Arthur Parsons stated during the SDCC demo that the LEGO Co. would be releasing a set early in 2014, featuring the Ultimate Green Goblin Big Figure. This will be the second Big Figure LEGO has physically made (the first being The Hulk). * Norman Osborn was the Iron Patriot in the comics while being the leader of the Dark Avengers. * Green Goblin has the second most hearts during a boss battle with 7 behind Magneto who has 9 hearts. Gallery Green Goblin.jpg|Green Goblin on his Glider Norman.jpg|Plotting once more! Gg.jpg Cosmicgoblin.jpg|With a Cosmic Brick Category:Big Figures Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Category:Males Category:Minifigures Category:Mutates Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Super Strength Category:Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Computer Hacking Category:Sinister Three Category:Rising Force Villains Category:Rising Force (2020) Characters